In general, a conventional combination sunglasses structure is composed of a glasses frame and two glasses legs, wherein the glasses frame includes a first lens, a pair of corresponding nose pads disposed on an internal side of the glasses frame, and a second lens movably installed onto an external side of the glasses frame and corresponding to the first lens, wherein the second lens includes a clip disposed at the middle of the top of the second lens and clipped onto the glasses frame, or pivotally coupled to a pivotal coupling portion of the glasses frame, or attached onto a magnet installed on the glasses frame, or the second lens is a soft plastic plate that can be attached with the first lens by static electricity. Therefore, with the combination of the glasses frame, the nose pad, the first lens and the glasses legs, a user can wear the sunglasses. In addition, by clipping the second lens onto the glasses frame, connecting the pivotal coupling portion of the second lens onto the glasses frame, attaching the magnet of the second lens onto the glasses frame, or by using the electrostatic effect between the soft plastic plate and the first lens, the second lens is installed onto the first lens for the effects of shading sunlight and resisting ultraviolet light.
Although the conventional combination sunglasses structure can use the second lens for shading sunlight and resisting ultraviolet light, yet an image deviation or distortion may be easily resulted from the gap between the first and second lens that is produced after the second lens is installed. Furthermore, if the second lens is clipped onto the glasses frame, or attached onto the glasses frame by the magnet, the gap between the first lens and the second lens and the weight of the second lens may cause the second lens to shake easily, such that the second lens cannot be clipped securely onto the glasses frame, nor securely attached onto the glasses frame by the magnet. In the worse case, the second lens may fall off. Besides, in order to secure the second lens onto the glasses frame, a lever clip or a magnet installed onto the second lens is used for clipping or attaching the second lens onto the glasses frame, and thus the second lens cannot be detached easily when needed. Even if the pivotal coupling portion at the middle of the second lens is pivotally coupled to the glasses frame, the second lens can only be lifted up to a horizontal level and cannot be detached when the second lens is not in use, and it results in a poor overall appearance. Furthermore, if the wearer has any sudden and severe movement, the second lens will be flipped downward due to the gravitational force, and it results in an inconvenient application. If the second lens is a soft plastic plate attached onto the first leans by electrostatic effect, the soft plastic plate may be deformed easily to give improper refraction of light and result in an image distortion.
Therefore, it is a main subject for the present invention to disclose a sunglasses structure to achieve the effects of shading sunlight by the second lens without any image distortion, and providing a secured mount and an easy dismount.